beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bear
Season 1 The Bear is a highly aggressive and grapple-oriented wrestler, best known for his bear hugs and chokeslam finisher. Initially, he was not a part of any official wrestling organization, preferring instead to wrestle his ursine brethren deep in the woods. However, when news reached him that a skinwalker was impersonating him in the Beardzerkers Wrestling Federation, he packed his bags and left for the BWF dimension's Mordhaus. Once at the BWF, he discovered that The Saint was actively trying to convert the other wrestlers. This angered the heathen warrior, and he quickly became friends with the norse god Odin. His main goal, however, was still to destroy his impostor - The Willwalker. It was a long and grueling match, but The Bear ultimately defeated The Willwalker. Although it was his initial plan to end the Walker then and there, he was angry that the Walker had managed to impersonate him for so long whilst being so weak. Frustrated, he left the Walker in a puddle outside the ring. The Willwalker, being rather opportunistic, took the chance to crawl off back into the dark, and assaulted The Bear several times. Each time he'd get stronger, wrestle away the belt, only to lose to an increasingly angered bear. Growing tired of their feud, Pepsi Man finally refused the Walker another shot at the title, and The Bear enjoyed a long reign as the BWF Metal Champion. The Willwalker did not take the news well. Zerkermania 1 Shortly before the first Zerkermania, The Willwalker challenged The Bear to a duel - to the death. The Bear, being a heathen warrior, gladly accepted. However, a third party had entered into the equation - former World Champion, Dr. Dix, was frustrated at having lost his title, and set out to claim the Metal Championship for himself. The Bear was focused solely on defeating the Walker, and in letting his guard down found himself defeated by the good doctor. At Zerkermania, The Bear was forced to swallow his pride and let go of the Metal Championship. In spite of this, it would be an insult not to fight for the title. As such, he disrespected Dr. Dix, making it clear just how low of a priority he was to him, before putting up a token resistance, opting to save his strength for the main event. Although he did not approve of his successor champion, The Bear was pleased with his decision in hindsight, as the match with the Walker was underway. The single longest and most brutal fight in all of season 1, it almost ended several times as the Walker punched, grappled and choked The Bear. In the end they both stood in the ring, blood-covered, bruised, and beaten - and putting all his force behind a final blow, The Bear launched himself at The Walker, putting him to rest once and for all. Season 2 Although he wanted nothing more than to head back into his woods again and leave the BWF behind him, The Bear found himself haunted by how he had been so shamefully replaced as the Metal Champion. After a short respite in the mountains, he finds himself back in the ring, ready to maul anyone in his path to the belt. However, a lot has changed in his brief absence - The Order, the new face of the BWF, is taking control of the federation, and a resistance has been formed to fight against their forces. This is all a little complicated for The Bear - he just wants a hug.Category:BWF